Fría como el hielo
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan es consciente de que Regina Mills, su jefa en el mundo de la moda, no va a salir con ella debido a su noviazgo con Robin. Sin embargo, su ciego deseo por ella, la desborda y no la deja pensar con claridad, pues no puede olvidarla. One Shot.


**Este fic es la petición de dcromeor, la review número 50 de "The Queen and the Wicked Swan" No sé si será en lo que estabas pensando, pero aquí lo tienes ^^**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Suena el despertador. Son las siete y media. Lo aporreo con fuerza y siento que me duelen los nudillos. Suspiro y miro al techo durante un rato. Aquel día era mi cumpleaños. Uno más que iba a pasar trabajando. Sin embargo, para mí, trabajar no dejaba de ser el mejor regalo que podía tener. No por el trabajo, por supuesto.

Detesto mi trabajo. No soy la clase de persona que ha nacido ni que sueña con ser modelo. Pero, como casi todo lo que hago, lo hago por ella. Por Regina. Por la mujer hacia la cual trato de esconder mis sentimientos cada día de mi vida. "Trata de olvidarla", es lo que siempre me dicen todos, lo que me digo a mí misma. Regina tiene pareja. Lleva más de diez años saliendo con ese tal… Robin.

Es cierto que Regina no parece creer en el matrimonio, y sin embargo es el no ver un anillo en su dedo me sigue dando unas horribles esperanzas… sigue plagando mis sueños de imágenes de la morena y provocando que sea el centro de todas mis fantasías.

Llevo mi mano al frasco de antidepresivos que tengo en la mesilla y engullo tres, masticándolos como si fuesen caramelos. Me pongo en pie y tal cual estoy, me pongo una camiseta y unos vaqueros, ya me maquillarán cuando llegue al set. A fin de cuentas, Regina ha firmado un contrato con una empresa japonesa y me van a poner de todo menos un maquillaje normal.

 _Regina Mills_

Hay quién piensa que no hay nada más horrible que despertarte casada con un hombre que ya no te quiere. Pero… esa gente está completamente equivocada. Hay algo mucho peor, y lo vivo cada mañana cuando abro mis ojos y veo el hueco vacío a mi lado. No hay nada peor que despertar sola… cuando estás prometida con un hombre que ya no te quiere.

Entrecierro los ojos, y me dejo caer sobre la almohada. Me planteo, como tantas otras veces, no ir a trabajar a la galería y refugiarme entre las sábanas para ahogar mi tristeza. Pero me contengo, pues tengo una responsabilidad. De mi trabajo dependen tantos otros. No puedo sencillamente llamar y fingirme enferma.

Me pongo en pie como puedo, busco el vestido negro que había preparado y me pongo unas grandes gafas oscuras. Me gustan las gafas oscuras y grandes… porque con ellas puestas no se nota cuando he llorado. Me encamino al trabajo, subida en la parte de atrás de la limusina, mientras repaso los últimos detalles de mis diseños.

Me siento tan abatida. Nunca pensé que terminaría diseñando el vestuario de los personajes de un videojuego. Mi gran sueño siempre fue trabajar en los grandes desfiles de París. Y había quedado relegada a estar en segundo plano… como con todo lo demás.

 _Emma Swan_

El equipo de maquillaje se esforzaba al máximo… aunque admito, que casi me daba algo de miedo lo enormes que llegaban a parecer mis ojos tras tantas capas de maquillaje. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que aquello me sucedía. Normalmente cuando entraba en el trabajo, tendía a desconectar el cerebro por completo.

Me dieron una armadura, una espada y un escudo. Yo no solía hacer demasiadas preguntas. Aunque admito que aquello se salía de lo normal. La sesión de fotos estaba lista. Allí sería donde finalmente vería a Regina. Había un croma preparado, y Regina estaba sentada en la silla de dirección. A su derecha llevaba un megáfono que era mejor que no se encendiese por lo que me convenía.

_ Bien, parece que no hay que hacerle arreglos al vestido._ Regina, como siempre, permanecía serena.

Me habría gustado ver sus ojos a través de aquellas gafas oscuras, pero lo cierto es que me sentía completamente desconectada cada vez que me miraba, de forma que en el fondo era mejor así. Estuve posando para la sesión de fotos.

Regina siempre captaba mi mejor ángulo. A fin de cuentas, ella había diseñado los vestidos, de modo que tenía sentido que supiese a la perfección cómo hacer que yo luciese. La sesión no distó mucho de aquellas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Regina nunca me miraba a la cara.

Y entonces, cuando me disponía a despedirme, el sonido de un aplauso llamó mi atención. Nos giramos al mismo tiempo, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron con los de una mujer vestida con un traje de ejecutiva que a simple vista estaba claro que costaba una cantidad de cuatro cifras.

_ Usted es Sarah Fisher…_ La voz de Regina sonaba quebrada.

Fue entonces cuando asocié el nombre a una de las modistas más importantes a nivel internacional que estaban más de modo en aquel momento. Confieso que, a pesar de eso, su presencia, para mí, no significaba nada.

_ Así es._ Dijo, con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa me hizo alzar una ceja._ Estoy, como siempre, a la caza de nuevos talento.

_ ¿Nuevos talentos?_ La voz de Regina temblaba cada vez más.

_ Sí… como el de esta jovencita._ Dijo, volviéndose hacia mí._ Me gustaría que me acompañaras a París.

Lo que Sarah acababa de decir cayó a Regina como un jarro de agua fría. Sabía bien que para ella era un sueño el viajar a ese país, dar una gira por Europa, ser vista por todos y admirada, como debía ser.

_ Lo siento, señorita Fisher… pero no puedo irme sin más. Mi sitio está aquí. Trabajo para Regina._ Dije, con firmeza._ No voy a irme a ningún sitio sin ella.

_ Emma… ¿Pero qué dices?_ Dijo ella, tomándome en brazos._ Es la oportunidad de tu vida. Olvídate de mí y márchate.

Negué con la cabeza. Yo sabía que, pasase el tiempo que pasase, jamás iba a poder olvidar a Regina Mills. Lo había intentado de un millar de formas, pero lo cierto… es que me negaba a sacarla de mi vida.

_ Ella también puede venir, si es tan importante para ti._ Dijo Sarah, encogiéndose de hombros._ Tengo plaza para dos personas… pero no más.

Regina en ese momento se quedó pálida, probablemente pensando en su marido, Robin. Lo cierto es que para mí era duro imaginar cómo debía sentirse.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Si me disculpáis… creo que voy a tomar un poco el aire.

Dejé a Emma y a Sarah hablando de los pormenores del contrato. Yo me dirigía a casa. Estaba atontada… y eufórica al mismo tiempo. París era mi sueño. Pero si iba, tendría que dejar todo atrás. Mi casa… a Robin. ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso me importara tan poco?

Descendí del coche y me dirigí hacia la mansión. Abrí la puerta y mi oídos escucharon un sonido que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba entre aquellas paredes. Los gemidos de mi prometido venían del piso de arriba. Cerré la mano en un puño y subí escaleras arriba.

Admito que no me esperaba lo que encontré. Lancé un grito, al mismo tiempo de rabia y de asombro. Por lo admito… no sabía a quién iba a encontrarme en la cama con él… pero me esperaba a otra mujer.

Y ahora… resulta que mi prometido es Gay… genial… sencillamente… genial. No le doy tiempo a decir nada antes de bajar abajo. Él me sigue, con la manta enrollada alrededor de la cintura.

_ ¡Regina, espera!_ Me dice. Yo me detengo, pero no me giro._ Tienes que entenderme.

_ Entiendo lo que es ser homosexual mejor que nadie, Robin._ Dije, en un suspiro. Después de todo, yo era Bisexual. No es un orgullo admitir que había conquistado a más de una chica con grandes sueños debido a mi puesto… pero eso quedaba muy atrás._ Debiste hablarme de ello.

_ Pero… Regina yo… yo te quiero a pesar de…

_ ¿A pesar de que no eres capaz de acostarte conmigo?_ Suspiré._ Es parte del noviazgo, Robin. Sabes, siempre me pregunté por qué no me pedías matrimonio… y ahora lo sé.

_ Gina…_ Suspiró.

_ Me han pedido que acuda junto a una de mis modelos a París, Robin._ Suspiré._ Así que no te preocupes. Dejaré tu casa vacía en pocos días.

 _Una semana después._

 _Emma Swan_

Regina venía conmigo. Aún no me lo podía creer. No me podía creer que estuviese compartiendo sólo conmigo sus quejas sobre facturar. A fin de cuentas íbamos a un avión privado, no entendía para qué hacer tal cosa. Regina se subió al avión aún en silencio, y despegamos. Ella miraba por la ventana.

_ Aún no me has dicho que dijo tu novio sobre el viaje._ Dije, temblando.

_ Hemos cortado._ Reconoció, sin lágrimas._ Pero ha sido por otro motivo.

_ ¿Qué habéis cortado?_ Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

_ Es gay…_ Reconoció Regina, suspirando._ Supongo que no quería darme cuenta… Llevaba tanto sin…

Sentí que se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo podía alguien salir con Regina y no colmarla de amor, de atenciones y de dulzura? ¿Cómo podía alguien dormir con aquella mujer y no sentir cómo el deseo la desbordaba y la obligaba a tomarla cada noche? No cabía en mi cabeza.

_ Regina…_ Me puse en pie y tomé la copa que ella había estado sosteniendo._ No deberías seguir bebiendo…

_ ¿Y qué importa?_ Preguntó._ Sólo estoy aquí porque te he dado pena. Vas a ser grande, Emma. Una modelo de las que alcanzan las estrellas.

_ Y tú estarás allí cuando lo logre._ Le dije, tomándola de las manos.

_ Probablemente estarás de la mano de tu nuevo novio._ Suspiró Regina._ Podrás tener a quién quieras… y no ser la tapadera de nadie…

_ Hay un problema con eso, Regina._ Dije, tomándola del mentón._ No puedo pensar en ninguna otra persona. Yo sólo pienso en ti.

Y finalmente me atreví, dejé que mis labios hablaran sin palabras, atrapando los suyos en un beso tímido, pero cadensioso, que tanto tiempo había esperado. Regina me miró a los ojos.

_ Yo jamás te he olvidado…_ Le dije._ Te lo ruego, Regina… dame una oportunidad… déjame hacerte feliz.

Regina me rodeó con los brazos. No dijo nada… pero sentía que había aceptado. Entrecerré mis ojos, sintiéndome en un sueño.


End file.
